Destined Thread
by JeD-eYe TaPaNgElA
Summary: Padme's view of how she truly feels about Anakin...please R/R...will add more entries.
1. Default Chapter

__

Destined Thread

by JeD-eYe TaPaNgElA

note: I do not own these characters, some lines I don't even own. I wanted to tie my writings in with George's just to get the feel.

I wanted to write something about how Padme felt towards Anakin. With a few AOTC reviews, it states that Padme doesn't really love Anakin, she lusts for him, she's using him. I just wanted to put her feelings in my own view. Here's a short introduction. More to come. Please read and review. 

"Fate is a tangle. We can only follow a thread."

I couldn't understand exactly what was going on, what I was feeling. It all happened so quickly. Just a few days ago, I was living my regular life, heading to meet with the Galactic Senate. Then it hit me. With the crashing of my private star cruiser, my whole existence had been altered. It changed my future to be. The day of the crash, I was introduced to a familiar face, a face that would determine my destiny. 

"Anakin? Is that you? Oh my, how you've grown." Senator Padme Amidala stated shockingly after encountering a boy she had not seen for over ten years. "So have you...grown more beautiful, I mean...for a Senator, I mean," Anakin stammered. "Oh Annie, you'll always be that little boy I knew in Tatooine," Padme said, making the Jedi apprentice blush. Then she turned to Obi-Wan and firmly warned him, "I don't need security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me." Anakin was anxious to impress Padme. "We will find out who is trying to kill you, Padme, I promise you!" he blurted out. "We will do exactly as the Council has instructed," Obi-Wan corrected with a scowl, "and you will learn your place, young one." Anakin's eyes narrowed at his master, his face grim with anger and embarrassment. Padme, sensing the tension between the two, stepped between them. "The day grows short, Master Kenobi. If you would like, I know that both of you must be exhausted, meals are being served in the dining room." Obi-Wan bowed to the Senator. "Thank you for the kind gesture," Obi-Wan said to the Senator, "but I must attend a quick meeting with the Council." Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "You, however, are free for the time being. Do not wonder too far about, young Padawan. A rising danger has been filling my mind. Keep an open eye." Anakin bowed to him. "Yes, Master, that I shall." With that, Obi-Wan bowed to the Senator then exited her chamber. Anakin was left alone with Padme. 

Padme gave Anakin a big smile. Now that they were alone, Padme greeted Anakin more warmly, giving him a fierce hug. Anakin met her fierceness, laying his head on top of hers while returning the hug. "I've missed you so much, Anakin." Padme stated. "You can't begin to imagine how many times I've thought of spending a day with you, just relaxing under the sun instead of having to go through all this stress." Anakin was glad to hear that she had been thinking about him. He was afraid that Padme wouldn't even remember his name. "I've missed you so much, too. I can't imagine a day where you weren't running somewhere through my mind." Padme laughed, giving Anakin a warm look. "I'm glad that you're here with me, Annie. How has the life of a Jedi been treating you?" Anakin let out an exasperating sigh. "Life's been tough, I'll admit to that. It wasn't really what I expected. I mean, yes, I knew life wouldn't be easy, that I'd have to work my way to being a Jedi, but sometimes, sometimes I wish I were back on Tatooine. Even though I was a slave, I still had the freedom to sit under the hot sun, or build droids. Sometimes I wish that I hadn't been chosen to become a Jedi...to be back with..." Anakin stopped, a wistful expression on his face. Padme moved closer to him, taking his hand in hers. "Your mother... Just think of how far you've come, Anakin. This was your dream, is it not? Just look how close you are to reaching it, to becoming a Jedi. Just think of how proud your mother must be." Anakin's heart lightened as he stared into Padme's eyes. Padme felt unnerved as Anakin's crystalline eyes pierced her straight to her soul. It was a feeling she knew would worry her for the rest of her being. She turned away from him then, leaving Anakin confused. "We should get down to the dining hall, Anakin. Palpatine is expecting us." Padme stated. Anakin nodded, replying "Aye, we should head on down, Milady. When ever you're ready..." Padme smiled, heading towards the door. "A Senator is always ready, young Padawan." As she said that, the door opened, and Padme walked outside. Anakin strolled behind her. 


	2. Part II

__

Destined Thread 

by JeD-eYe TaPaNgElA 

note: I do not own these characters, some lines I don't even own. I wanted to tie my writings in with George's just to get the feel.

I wanted to write something about how Padme felt towards Anakin. With a few AOTC reviews, it states that Padme doesn't really love Anakin, she lusts for him, she's using him. I just wanted to put her feelings in my own view. Here's a short introduction. More to come. Please read and review. 

"Fate is a tangle. We can only follow a thread."

After the extravagant dinner in the great Dining Hall of the Jedi Temple which was attended by several Jedi and Senate members, Anakin escorted Padme back to her apartment. Inside, Anakin waited as Amidala dressed inside her bedroom. Anakin was astounded as Padme appeared into the main living quarter. She was dressed in a beautifully woven, white sleeping gown. Anakin's gaze was attached to the beautiful creature in front of him. Padme noticed his silent pause, which was both flattering yet unnerving. "Why do you stare at me?" Padme asked to break Anakin's trance. Anakin awoke immediately, quickly recovering with a complimenting remark, "I'm sorry, milady, it's just that... I thought you of being an angel once before. Seeing you now, I begin to believe that you truly are one." Padme was amazed. The boy was only nineteen and already he had her weak in the knees. She had to give him credit for that. She glanced at Anakin, realizing that it wasn't a quick glance as planned, but one that focused more on how grown up Anakin really was. Her sudden smile turned into a frown as an impure thought flashed through her mind. She quickly wiped that thought away, ashamed of herself for thinking such things. "Thank you, Anakin, for the escort. It is late and you need your rest." Padme smiled at Anakin and walked towards him as he stood from the couch he was sitting on. "Twas my pleasure, milady," Anakin stated with a roguish grin, "though I will have no rest tonight till I see to it that you are in your bed and sound asleep." Padme laughed at the Padawan. "Have it your way," Padme replied with a deep sigh," She took hold of Anakin's right hand and led him to her bedchambers, "If you must see to it that I am in my bed, then that you'll do. Here we are, here's my room, and there's my bed," Padme let go of Anakin and laid on top of her bed, covering herself with a purple blanket, " I am in my bed. Now will you get some rest?" Anakin moved so that he was standing just aside the bed, towering the laying senator. He smiled down at her. "Not quite, milady. I did say that I will not rest till you are sound asleep." Padme rolled her eyes, frowning at the young man. "What is it exactly that you plan to do, Jedi? Stand there till I fall asleep?" Anakin winked and grinned down at her. "It is my duty to see to your safety, Senator. If I must stand here and watch over you for the night, then I shall do just that." Padme thought for a minute, knowing she wouldn't be able to get any rest at all with Anakin there, she tried to find another solution. "Anakin, you do know that I cannot have you standing there watching me. It truly is against all female rules." The tide turned as Padme grinned up at Anakin as he frowned down at her. Then he laughed with a smile. "Very well, I shall stand guard outside, Senator," he leaned down and kissed the top of Padme's head, "Goodnight, Padme. Rest well." Padme smiled at him. "Goodnight, Anakin." With that, Anakin walked outside her chamber and stood post outside her door.


End file.
